


the sun also rises

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Katy keene - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, I just want them to fuck, Praise Kink, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: “Now, tell me first what all that was about earlier? You wanted to sleep with me to get ahead? Because I hadn’t figured you for that kind of girl, Katy.”“It was just to help you relax,” she said instead. “I wanted to help you.”“Is that so?”
Relationships: Katy Keene/Guy LaMontagne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	the sun also rises

Katy couldn’t continue pretending she was busy working any longer, when her mind was occupied with her failed attempts at being a good apprentice.

She’d already fucked up multiple times on her first day and it weighed heavily on her mind. She was supposed to sow a lace appliqué to a garment but kept fumbling and messing it up.

Everyone she knew had been convinced she’d be great at the job, but that proved to apparently not be the case.

And now she was stuck here (perhaps all night if she didn’t get her shit together) trying to finish this garment for him.

Her mother would be so disappointed in her.

When she pricked herself with the needle for the tenth time that evening she threw the dress aside and stood up. Sucking on her finger to relieve some of the sting she figured she might as well try a different approach.

Pepper had said something insightful earlier. That they were both control freaks. So, perhaps, if she could try and loosed him up a little, he’d go back to being his (fake) charming self and let her go home.

The problem was she’d already tried everything to get him to calm down. Freshly brewed tea, homemade sweets, she’d even swapped out all of the lightbulbs, while on a ladder, in fife inch heels for that matter.

And his damn frown didn’t even budge.

Katy figured it was time to pull out the big guns, whether either of them were ready or not. She was not losing this job.

\---

He sat with his back towards her, not even reacting when he heard her approach. The great Guy Lamontagne was too occupied with his next masterpiece to pay attention to anything or anyone else.

She refrained from rolling her eyes. Maybe.

“Guy? Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Have you finished your work?” he asked, turning his head to the side, just enough to catch a glimpse of her.

He paused. She could see his shoulders tensing before he turned around all the way in his chair. There was a sewing pin between his lips and an unfamiliar look in his eyes. His pupils were slightly dilated but other than that he showed no concerns on seeing her in just her underwear.

Well…She also still wore her white lab coat. It was unbuttoned to show just enough skin to hopefully entice him.

“Like I said, is there any other way that I might be of service to you?”

“What is that? You think I want that?” he asked, still working on his design.

“I thought…” YES. _Yes, you tried to kiss me._ Also the way he looked at her, she hadn’t imagined that look had she now?

“I though _you wanted_ -”

“What I want is for you to finish your work,” he said sternly, and turned back without sparing her another glance.

Katy wrapped the coat further around herself. Another failed attempt. But this one hurt in a way she hadn’t even anticipated.

It wasn’t like she was going to sell herself for a job. She’d honestly been convinced that he’d been interested in her like that, and maybe with the whole breakup and Prince fiasco she’d been a bit more daring in ways she otherwise wouldn’t have been.

She ran back to the safe confinement of her little sewing station, bitter humiliation threatening to have her bursting into tears.

\---

It was almost two o’clock in the morning when he came to inquire about the garment.

“I’m almost done,” she spoke, more so the fabric as she refused to look him in the eye.

“Leave it,” he said. “What was that about earlier?”

He was standing there smug as ever, with his hands in the pockets of his expensive slacks and in his stupid artsy looking cashmere turtleneck.

Katy sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it, if you’re going to fire me that’s fine, but I _am_ going to finish this for you first.” _Mom didn’t raise no quitters._

“I told you to leave it, can you ever listen to anything I have to say?”

His tone made her finally give in and look up at him. He didn’t seem angry, just frustrated, maybe?

“Come here,” he said, souding impatient. Katy jumped up and walked over to him. She then realized that she hadn’t actually put her clothes back on, which were still draped over her chair. At least she’d been smart enough to button up her coat.

“You want me to fire you? Is that it?”

“No! Of course not! Just -” _was she above groveling?_ “ _Please_ , tell me how to fix things.” _Apparently not…_

He stepped closer and she cursed him for being so damn tall, towering over her, making her feel even more inadequate.

“I want you to listen to what I tell you to do.”

“I will! I swear, I will,” she hastily replied but he shushed her.

“Now, tell me first what all that was about earlier? You wanted to sleep with me to get ahead? Because I hadn’t figured you for that kind of girl, Katy.”

His tone resembled that of a displeased father and Katy couldn’t help but feel kinda turned on by the whole thing.

 _I like you, and I thought you liked me?_ No. She couldn’t say that. She couldn’t handle him rejecting her again.

“It was just to help you relax,” she said instead. “I wanted to help you.”

“Is that so?”

He stared at her for a while before evidently coming to terms with her proposition.

“Fine. Take off your panties and get on the table.”

It wasn’t a request.

She hesitated for a mere moment, but then he was reaching for his belt and she did as she was told. Katy wriggled out of her lace panties without flashing him in any way and threw them somewhere in the general direction of her other clothes.

She hopped up onto the desk as he positioned himself in front of her.

He was undoing his pants quickly and it dawned on her how clinical this whole act was going to be. What did she expect? She’d just volunteered herself to be used by him to get himself off.

“You need protection?” he asked.

She didn’t know why she was so flushed and embarrassed, something about his stoic approach to this just made her feel insecure.

“I’m on the pill,” she said.

“That’s helpful.”

It wasn’t necessarily praise but it got her excited all the same. _At least she’d done something right…_

He forced her legs further apart and stepped between them. Katy looked away when he pulled out his cock, pretending to not care as much as possible. As if none of this was getting to her.

“You ready?” he asked, and was that a smidge of concern she heard? Or was that also a routine question he asked girls before he fucked them?

She nodded feverishly. She’d been soaking wet since the moment he’d started giving her orders. But, _that_ was something she'd leave to ponder later about.

Katy braced herself when she felt the head of his cock enter her. He certainly felt huge, pushing his way inside her.

They both exhaled when he was in her to the hilt. She could feel him pulse where they were most intimately connected.

It was so awkward but also incredibly arousing at the same time.

He gave an experimental trust and she let out a sharp little cry. She heard him chuckle, but the pleasant sounded ended in an even more pleasant groan when he pulled out and shoved himself back in.

 _“Fuck_ ,” he cursed under his breath.

Katy clamped a hand over her mouth to hold back any sound, not wanting him to know how much she was enjoying this.

He pried her hand away immediately.

“Did I tell you to do that?”

Guy accentuated his question by fucking harder into her, his breaths quickening with every thrust of his hips.

_Had it ever felt this good before? She couldn’t remember._

The more frantic he got, the harder it was for Katy to act unbothered. She wanted to lean in and kiss him. Wanted to know what he’d taste like. She wanted to sink her teeth into his skin.

The noises their bodies produced in the otherwise silent studio were downright obscene. And he was unrelenting, pounding into her like there was no end in sight.

Katy turned her head to watch him. She watched him lost in throes of passion, something she’d only ever experienced when watching him work.

Sweaty strands of hair had fallen into his eyes. _Eyes that were directly staring at her now._ Katy clamped up in surprise, her cunt tightening around him and he hissed in response.

“I’m s-sorry -” she whimpered, their breaths mingling with each other. It would be so easy to kiss him, but it would also be a betrayal to what this truly was. She wasn’t his girlfriend, or his wife.

She realized she wasn’t even his apprentice. She was his fuck toy.

Her nails dug into his sweater, and damn, that really was as soft as she’d remembered. Guy had his own hand fisted in her hair.

 _Shit_ , she was close.

“ _That’s a good girl_ , _Katy,_ ” he said as he stuffed her full of his cock.

Something inside her snapped and she cried out as she came. Her eyes were wet at the corners but she hid her face in his shoulder. He smelled so expensive but familiar at the same time.

“Katy,” he said her name in a way that was reserved for lovers. He didn’t have the right to say it like that when he spilled inside her.

And just like that. She’d fucked her boss.

Guy took a second to get his breathing under control. She winced when he pulled out, the evidence of what they’d done sticky like sin between her thighs.

He kissed her forehead and it felt somehow more perverse than anything else he’d done to her. As if he was thanking her for her services, which in a way he was.

So, what did that make her now?

And what did that make them?

**Author's Note:**

> okaaaay so I was shipping these two hardcore ever since their first ep together, but  
> I never expected them to go through with this, even though I don't know what the next episodes have in store. Can't believe I got sucked into a Riverdale spinoff...Shame on me...
> 
> ALSO Riverdale, Sabrina and Katy Keene all take place in the same universe, so is it just canon that  
> satan is also a famous fashion designer...because honestly...I'm here for it lmao


End file.
